etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Bring me an Ice Stone!
"I want to give my brother an Ice Stone accessory for his birthday. Would someone please go and get one for me?" Quest Guide The instructions given for this quest tell you to "Go to B1F of the Golden Lair, find an Ice Stone, and deliver it to the bar!" The first part of this quest is relatively simple. Go to the first floor of the Golden Lair and wander around until you find a "check" point. It will be located in the top part of sector C3. Once you claim the Rose Ice Stone, a soldier approaches you: : "E... excuse me, sorry to bother you. But, um, c-could you... give me that ice stone you just took?" The soldier is panting heavily, out of breath. "My lover's birthday is coming up, and I want that ice stone to make an accessory as a gift." : You explain the situation, and after you tell him you cannot part with it, he holds up one hand and speaks. '' : ''"I'm not asking you to give it away free, you understand! Would you maybe trade it for this Nectar? It'll be better than whatever reward you're getting," he insists, staring at you pleadingly. : If you are interested in his offer, you see nothing wrong with accepting a trade. Though if you give away this last ice stone, you will be unable to claim the reward from your client... Then you are given a series of choices. The first time of course, you can choose between keeping the stone or trading it for a Nectar. If you refuse, he will offer you a Nectar II as well. If you refuse again, he will offer you both of these as well as a Luck Book. But if you wish to be able to complete the quest, you cannot accept his bribes - you must turn him down each time. If you choose to return to Tharsis with the stone rather than giving it to the soldier, you can go and report the results to Kirtida. : "Ah, welcome back. Yes, this is the requested ice stone... and here is your reward. Hm? You ran into difficulties with a soldier badgering you? That is odd. Could the soldier's lover be the client's brother...? No, but that... I... Hrm! Has there been a surge in popularity for ice stones? The demand seems to have risen dramatically... But instead of accepting a bribe, you kept your focus on the quest, yes? I am pleased to hear it..." Reporting the results without the stone leaves you without the quest's reward or experience, but prompts the following from Kirtida. : "Welcome back. Oh? What’s this? You came back empty-handed… Well, no matter. It appears that the client’s brother has just received an ice stone from his lover. That is why the client left a message telling me to cancel the request upon your return. The girl laughed it off, saying she could not compare to his lover. Well, I’m off to return the reward to the client. I again thank you for your hard work." Reward You obtain the following for finishing this quest: *'Item:' Vigor Book *'Exp:' 3,200 per member Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Quests